


You (By Emma)

by JoyKatieWrites



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Love from afar, Unrequited Love, poetry by Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyKatieWrites/pseuds/JoyKatieWrites
Summary: Henry got his writing abilities from Emma, who used to write poetry as a kid, as a way to express her emotions. When Emma returns from New York after the missing year, spotting her crush in the arms of another makes her feel the need to write again.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Kudos: 1





	You (By Emma)

**Author's Note:**

> So I remember writing this poem in my GCSE physics class (again, I was 16). It was originally published on fiction press but I figured I'd fanfic it and post it on here.  
> Haiku: a form of Japanese poetry with 17 syllables in three unrhymed lines of five, seven, and five syllables, often describing nature or a season. Each stanza of this poem is a haiku, though separately they don't really make much sense. The stanza's follow the same syllable structure as haiku's though a number of them together just equals poetry. But oh well, at least I can count.

**_You (by Emma)_ **

Thinking about it  
I never thought I'd find love  
Until I met you

When I first saw you  
You made my heart skip a beat  
I knew I was yours

I saw you again  
After a long year apart  
I came back for you

It hurt, what I saw.  
You, in another man's arms  
You looked so happy

As long as you're safe  
I can be happy for you  
You deserve the best

Until I met you  
I never thought I'd find love  
I guess I was right.

**Author's Note:**

> So... should I try and write a whole story of haiku's?


End file.
